Teamwork
by Destiny Kitty
Summary: A bully helps unify the new Digiteam. TK Kari, Davis Kari.


Disclaimer: All Digimon characters and the Digiworld belong to Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

Note: I had a vague inspiration watching a movie on the plane home from Italy, and it developed into this. It's meant to be a reflection on how things were when Digimon Season 2 started, and the team was getting together, from TK's point of view. It's been a long time since I've seen any of this season, so there are probably important things I've forgotten – if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.

TK isn't supposed to seem afraid of fighting. I was going on his old fear of loosing Patamon, which expanded into his hesitance to fight at all. Oh, and Motomiya is Davis's last name. Enjoy!

**Teamwork**

"TK, would you go find Davis?"

"Sure, Kari."

The petite girl with short, light brown hair smiled, and TK felt his heart lighten. She was so beautiful. One of the best things about moving back here was being with her again.

And they were working in the Digiworld again. They had a new team to train, because their brothers and the other older kids couldn't fight anymore. It seemed weird to go without the old group, but the pair had not had time to talk about the changes yet. Their new troop was still falling into place, still clashing and figuring each other out - reserved and solemn Cody; energetic, eccentric Yolei; and Davis, who was so much like Tai that the former leader had given his own goggles to his arguably crazy counterpart.

"The soccer game will be over by now, so you should find Davis there. I'll wait here for the others to arrive," Kari directed casually.

"OK, see you in a minute then," TK responded, walking out the door of the computer lab they had begun using as a base for their adventures in the Digiworld.

At least, TK thought as he walked down a hallway toward the soccer field, Kari and I are still able to protect the Digiworld. He had been so happy to see Patamon again. I will defend you and the Digiworld, he had promised, so we won't have to fight any longer.

TK pushed open an outside door to find a small crowd of boys just beyond it. Recognizing a voice, he plunged into the group and worked his way forward to find out what was going on.

In the center of the circle stood Davis, as TK had suspected. The spiky-headed boy was facing several enraged opponents. Noting their yellow soccer jerseys which clashed vividly with Davis's red one, TK thought he knew what the source of the problem was. Insults were being hurled back and forth as the combatants faced off, fans from both schools also throwing in comments from time to time.

"Take it back."

"Idiot"

"What do you know?"

"A whole lot more than you do!"

"Shut up."

"Scared-y"

"I can take you."

"Get him."

"Davis!" TK yelled, and the twelve-year-old turned slightly to see who it was. More quietly, TK asked, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching these sorry losers a lesson," Davis replied aggressively, tightening his already clenched fists. The boy across from him, who wore a captain's shirt, took a step forward.

TK moved up as well, getting in front of Davis with his back to the other boys.

"Get out of my way," the brunette snarled.

"Davis, this is not the time for a fight," the blond replied.

"Yeah, go hide inside your school, scaredy," jeered one of the opposing team members.

Davis lunged at the insulting boy, but TK grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"Let me go!"

"Then knock it off!"

Davis glared up at TK, who continued, "Kari and the others are waiting."

The fiery boy didn't respond at first, but TK could tell that this was the right bait by the way Davis's look was suddenly distant. Did Davis love Kari as he did? The thought bothered TK; what if Kari didn't return his affection? Now that he had seen her again, TK thought that he might be in love with her.

Davis shifted; TK tightened his inattentive grip, but Davis merely glanced again at the other team members. "You're just lucky I have somewhere to be," he growled. TK watched dazedly as the other Digidestined stomped to the door and slammed it behind himself.

The gold-shirted players were stirring, muttering, and as TK moved to follow Davis one of them grabbed his arm. Turning to look at the boy, he realized that while Davis may have been pacified, these other combatants were not.

TK tried to move away, but the small crowd was closing toward him. No. "I don't want to fight," he said quietly.

"Well, we don't want to fight you either, but you sent away that kid who was insulting our team."

"And we have to get back at someone from this school."

TK didn't like where they seemed to going with this thought. "We are not going to fight."

"So why did you save Motomiya?"

"What's he to you?" another voice broke in.

"He's – a classmate." TK closed his eyes. He'd been about to say team mate, partner.

"You just got here at the beginning of this year," someone from his school called.

"Why do you care about what we do to him?"

"What is he, your boyfriend?"

They were too close, too violent. The thought fighting them was making TK feel sick. "Go away."

The other boys were jeering again, exchanging glances and hoots.

"So he is your boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

TK looked pained, but the captain of the other team was now as mad as when he had been facing off against Davis. "Don't tell me what to do," he said irritably, pushing TK in the chest.

"Don't touch me," TK said reflexively.

"Come on, chicken."

The captain pushed TK again, and his back hit the school wall. He folded his arms and bowed his head as the yellow team members pulled in closer around him, trying faintly not to panic. "I don't want to fight you."

"Girly boy"

"Chicken!"

TK raised his radiant blue eyes to look at his original tormenter, willing him to understand. Patamon, I said I wouldn't fight! "I don't want to see anyone hurt!"

"What a girl."

"Loser!"

"Leave him alone!"

Again the group, including TK and the yellow shirted captain, turned to find the source of a new interruption. Just as TK directed his eyes around those people in front of him, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and a light haired girl was hugging him. Following her were a small, serious boy, a mad purple-headed girl and a still-angry Davis.

"Kari," TK sighed gently, holding her and looking over the others. Yolei was stomping over to the captain and Davis had followed her after eyeing Kari.

"Hands off our friend there, buster, or I'll –" and she began making bizarre karate moves in the air with her hands. Davis was grimacing, Cody standing still with his arms crossed near Kari, who had by now let go of TK. He noticed this with a pang of regret, but she had already turned to face the gold team members.

"Alright, clear out," she called.

"Yeah, get out of here," Davis continued.

"This is our school, so leave," Yolei said in a tone of finality.

The captain looked from Davis to Kari, to TK. "Nice of your girlfriend to save you," he sneered.

"She's – I'm not –" TK, Kari, and Davis started, then looked at each other, confused.

"Well, then," the boy said, and grabbed Kari's hand. Both TK and Davis instantly jumped forward, TK to put his arms around Kari protectively and Davis to push the other boy away. Yolei and Cody stepped forward quickly to join them.

"Get out," Yolei said flatly.

"Now," Davis finished.

Stared down by all the Digidestined, the yellow captain finally backed away.

As the onlookers faded away, the band of five headed back to the computer lab, TK observing the small group fondly. Davis was bouncing around, trying to avoid Yolei as she played with his messily spiked hair, and Kari was laughing as Cody smiled. This was how they should be, TK thought, a team of friends enjoying shared happiness. He shook off the lingering shudder of his brush with violence, adding his laugh to those of the other four as they neared the lab and Davis ran into the door frame.

----------------------------------FIN----------------------------------

So, what did you think? I hope I did Digimon S2 justice; TK is one of my favorite anime characters. Hope to hear your thoughts. Ciao!


End file.
